Wendy gets the talk
by thecagedsong
Summary: Growing up is hard, and it gets even more difficult when you don't have a mom or a sister to tell you what it's all about. This is mostly devoted to the sisterly relationship between Wendy and Lucy, with a little NaLu thrown in at the end. Talks about girls going through puberty.


"Lucy, Wendy requires your assistance," the white cat announced to the table where Lucy was chatting with Gray, Natsu, and Juvia. Immediately every person at the table got concerned for their sky dragon slayer.

"Is she hurt?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why does she need Lucy?" Natsu got a gentle rap to the head for that last comment. Well, gentle in Lucy's mind, from the way his head was smashed against the table Natsu seemed to disagree. Wendy had been with the guild for little over a year at this point and was getting stronger all the time.

"Wendy is not hurt, so calm down," the prim exceed huffed, "the matter is to stay between Lucy and Wendy and that is final."

"Of course." Lucy replied. She had an inkling about what Wendy might be so embarrassed about that she decided to send Carla. It would also explain Carla's indignation about the prying. Lucy got up to follow the cat back to Fairy Hills, reassuring the rest of her friends that is was nothing serious. If it was she would call them right away, yada, yada.

"So, period or bras." Lucy casually asked the cat. Said feline nearly fell out of the sky from shock, causing Lucy to giggle.

"How did you know?"

"Women's intuition. Next best thing to being psychic." She gave Carla a wink and vaguely heard something about 'real psychics' and 'impropriety'.

"Why she would want to talk to you when you can't ever keep your clothes in a battle or dress decently is beyond me. Mirajane would be much more suitable in my opinion." Lucy laughed at this.

"Mira and Erza don't have to worry about their clothes in a battle, a plus of requip and transformation magic. Do you even know what Mira was wearing at Wendy's age?" Carla shook her head and was repulsed when Lucy told her the fine details. Finally, they made it to Wendy's room.

"Carla, I promise Wendy will come back a more confident young lady. Now, that being said, you probably shouldn't be here for this little adventure."

"What are you talking about? I'm there for Wendy in any adventure. You can't expect me to abandon her when she needs me." Carla looked ready to explode, but Lucy was adamant.

"You want me to help her right? Well, the first thing you need to know is that Wendy is feeling extremely self-conscious right now, this part of her life is something exceeds can't grasp because there isn't an equivalent in your biology as I understand it, or at least not for another hundred years or so. I know you mean well, but your comments on how she should act is not what she needs. After today you can go back to being her mom, but right now it needs to be just the two of us." Carla looked like she wanted to argue some more when Wendy opened the door.

"Trust me." Lucy said, a certainty that Carla rarely saw outside of battle ringing through her voice.

"Fine, but I expect her back at eight tonight." The cat grew wings and left the two young women alone.

"Come on in Lucy," Wendy said shyly. Trying to put the girl at ease Lucy strode in confidently and plopped herself on Wendy's dresser.

"So, what do you need me for? Bra's or periods?" Lucy found herself asking again. Wendy gaped at her and stuttered for a bit before Lucy interrupted her.

"Look, my mom died before I reached this age too. I'm guessing at first you were glad you wouldn't be Levy sized, but then you realized just how awkward they actually are. I'm guessing you need advice on bras since periods should be basic stuff for healers versed in the human body." Wendy nodded and blushed, inside very happy with her choice of confident. Ever since their first match up with the Oraceion Seis Erza and Lucy had felt like big sisters to her. Always encouraging and helping her, never looking down on her for being the least powerful dragon slayer in existence. In fact, it was Lucy that helped show her that physical strength is far from the most powerful force in the universe, not being a powerhouse herself, and throughout her time at Fairy Tail, they had only grown closer.

"How did you guess?" she asked. Lucy shrugged and gave her a kind smile.

"I've noticed over the past few missions you've been crossing your arms over your chest more and I can remember doing that a lot before one of the younger maids picked up on what I was doing. Ever since Edolas I've been waiting for you to match your counterpart physically, and when you asked for me it wasn't too hard to guess. I wasn't sure if you would pick me or Erza, but I'm guessing advice based on her fashion choices is not what you're looking for." Lucy chuckled at Wendy's amazed expression, "being able to put stuff like this together is what we call women's intuition. It comes with the rest of the puberty package. Now toss on an outfit and we'll head to the shopping district."

************************************NALU

"It's tricky getting the hang of it, want me come in there and show you?" Lucy asked from outside the dressing room curtain.

"Geeze, I can heal a man from the brink of death and learn spells to talk to dead dragons, but have me try to put on a bra and I'm useless!" Wendy growled in frustration and Lucy moved to keep the curtain in place from the gust of air that accompanied it. She had never seen Wendy just let her power out in frustration like Natsu and Gajeel did, but puberty did crazy things to you. Lucy slipped into the room and ignored the flushed face of her little friend.

"I know, actually, I didn't learn how to properly put one on myself till I was fifteen and on the run. That maid that gave me the talk had demonstrated a couple of times and walked me through it, but I was a young lady and maids dressed me up in corsets instead of bras. Here, it's a counter-intuitive, but you have to wrap the band around yourself with the tag in front and facing out. Try it." This time the girl understood and was able to get the contraption on right.

"It feels so awkward." Wendy mumbled, not wanting to seem ungrateful but not happy with the situation either.

"The first couple months are the worst, no matter when they happen. If you want to put off this type we can get you some sports bras that will keep everything comfortable and in place. They won't work forever, unless Carla is choosing your clothes for the rest of your life, but they can help the adjustment period." Wendy was examining her torso closely and Lucy thought this talk should probably have happened a while ago.

"Won't people be able to see the outline of the bra?"

"Nope, it is really faint and unless someone is really close to you they wont be able to tell, no one should be getting that close to you chest. And, I think that because all girls have that faint line it just become part of the expectation. Geometric patterns also help if you're worried about it." Wendy nodded and slipped a shirt on to continue her inspection. Speaking candidly about this stuff with one of the most down to earth people she knew was exactly what she needed. The fact that **Lucy** was on the list of down-to-earth people said a lot about her life, but she wasn't going to dwell on that.

"Do you sleep in it?" she asked.

"I slept in corsets when I was your age, pure torture but a huge part of the reason my figure is like this now, but now I don't. Well I didn't. I used to be able to just unhook my bra and drop it by my bed as I fell asleep, then Natsu and Happy decided my flat was their second home. With them constantly around I feel more secure wearing a sports bra at night. You'll just have to try both then figure out which you prefer. One isn't better than the other."

Wendy nodded; contemplating everything while Lucy went to switch the reject bras for some sports ones. When Lucy came back, the life advice continued.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Wendy, ask me anything today and I'll give you the best answer I can." Lucy squatted in order to look her in the eye, "Growing up is scary and no one likes to talk about it. Because of that sometimes people don't know all the information they need to, especially when they don't have a mom or a sister to make sure they understood everything. I may shy away tomorrow or until we get another day like this, but today all questions are free game." For a moment Lucy wondered who had taught Erza, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana the facts of life; there weren't any older females in the guild that would be able to help as far as Lucy knew.

"Anything huh, I'm a curious girl so be prepared." Wendy warned.

"And I'm a celestial wizard whose power depends on her word. Anything, now I want you to take off the bra and put it on again for practice."

"Tell me about sex." Wendy challenged, before doing as she was told.

"Thank magic I sent Carla away for today. I'm guessing you know the mechanics and where babies come from, so what exactly do you want to know?" Lucy had spotted a bra she thought about buying and started changing with her. To Wendy if felt like having a real sister and it took her a moment to remember the question.

"yeah, I know…where the parts go, but what's it like?" Without skipping a beat Lucy fulfilled her promise.

"No idea. Despite certain wizards calling how I dress slutty, like Cana and Erza have room to talk, I've never had sex. My mom was actually alive to explain this one and she made me promise to only make love after I was married. She told me that knowing it was her husband's first as well as her own on their wedding night was the best choice she ever made. She explained more in a letter I got when I fifteen. A post office is instructed to send me one every year actually, it seems my mom had known she was going to die a couple of weeks in advance. Anyways, in that letter was something I will never forget. Sex is the power of the gods to create life, never cheapen that." Lucy looked over to see how her story was being taken and a fully clothed Wendy watched her with intense eyes.

"As I've explained, the word of a celestial wizard is pretty essential to my power. I think that was the last promise I made to my mom before she died, making it even more important. I'll lose my virginity on my wedding night unless I want a power cut, but I'm okay with that. I'm not ready to be a god, which is basically what a parent is to their child. Go ahead for other opinions, and know that the guild will take your side no matter how you want to play it, but _never_ let it be cheap." Wendy nodded and smiled.

"So have you ever wanted to have sex with anyone?" That flustered Lucy a bit, but she nodded.

"Okay, how about we get some lunch and you can continue your line of questioning once we get somewhere private." Wendy agreed and soon enough they were seated in a private both at a fancy restaurant, which Wendy felt was a big improvement to the store public dressing room. Both had shopping bags in hand.

"Okay, who?" Wendy begged. While her first bra was a little uncomfortable, a no holds barred questioning distracted her from it.

"Let's test out some of that women's intuition. You know a person wants to have sex with someone they are emotionally and physically attracted to, you also are aware of the unfortunate fate of most of my wardrobe. What do you think?" Intuition was something that was instinctual and seemed to involve making a lot of connections, Wendy figured, thinking carefully.

"Natsu or Gray." Wendy finally decided. Both would do anything to help Lucy, both were easily identified as physically attractive, and both had been known to break into her apartment. Natsu was there so often she could see as more of a brother though, otherwise it would have just been him. Wendy watched Lucy narrow her eyes and stand up abruptly, giving a quick sweep of the place.

"Do you smell anyone from the guild Wendy?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Nope, but Natsu and Gajeel are better at that than me. Everything is really strong to my nose, so it's harder to pick out individual scents unless I'm right there. It's like they are picking a single instrument out of a song while I'm picking an instrument out of a symphony. Sorry."

"It's okay, I just thought I heard someone. Probably paranoid after coming home to find Natsu, Erza, and Gray in my room again last night. Where were we?"

"Have you ever thought about having sex with Natsu or Gray?"

"Oh right, my fantasy sex life. Sure, a couple of times each, a little more with Natsu, especially recently. There are only so many times you can be saved by your knight before you want to kiss him senseless. Never repeat anything I have told you today, ever. This will never happen again if I find myself teased at the guild for finding my teammates attractive. For Gray, the range of his ability and skills with his hands is a major turn on for me, okay? I still have the fairy tail emblem he made for me on our first quest together hanging in my freezer." Lucy laughed, thinking of Natsu's reaction if he ever finds it.

"And Natsu?" Lucy blushed deeply at this one.

"And Natsu, my partner, my little pyro friend. Watching a guy go through hell for his friends and come out smiling, it's so much better than any alcohol or drugs. Then he does it for just you and later you find yourself bandaging him in your apartment, well, what else am I supposed to feel? Plus his dragon force scales have to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

Wendy watched Lucy daydream for a bit about Natsu before asking her next question. Wendy thought she heard arguing a couple of tables over, but the waiter arriving with their food distracted her before she could make out anything specific.

"But you still wouldn't sleep with either of them, no matter how sexy they are?" Wendy decided it was time to stop using the word sex so candidly, it would slip out when it wasn't just her and Lucy and that would be extremely awkward.

"Not till after I married him. I have more control than that Wendy. No human is so much a slave to their hormones that they can't make another choice. There is always a choice, for you and him, so don't ever let anyone make you feel uncomfortable. If he really cares about you then he will back off. Feel free to sky dragon roar anyone who keeps pushing you after you say no, okay? Any other questions?"

"Well, maybe you can tell me even if you've never done it. The medical books I've read made it seem like it hurt, why, I mean…" Lucy nodded her understanding, head propped on one hand, eyes drifting away from the blushing girl.

"Why do you do it if it hurts?" Wendy nodded, blushing, "It only really hurts the first time, from what I understand. There is even some blood I think, but it also feels indescribably amazing. It means to be **that** intimate and personal with someone. You are showing someone who knows your soul inside and out your body in its entirety, and you see his. I think it is the closest a human being can get to being one with another person. That's why girls have sex, even if it can hurt." Wendy almost wished she was taking notes, everything she said just seemed so…perfect. Like growing up wouldn't be the most awkward thing in existence and the end of the world, but another adventure.

"That was beautiful. I'm so glad you're the one here." Wendy slid over and gave Lucy a hug that was returned warmly.

"I'm glad I could be here for you. Now let's finish our food before it gets cold." Wendy spent the rest of their shopping day asking about various things: periods (Mira has an excellent tea for cramps), boys (no she did not know how or why they were so stupid), if magic got screwy with your hormones (it did), how long it would take to grow out of clumsiness (Lucy guaranteed by the time she was 17 it would be better), how to deal with pervy boys (Lucy preferred telling them to stuff it after getting them to do what she wanted, but Erza liked to throw knives at them). Over all it was a very informative day for Wendy, one that was going down in her journal for sure, and confirmed Lucy as the best big sister ever. Carla was a little huffy when Lucy dropped Wendy off, but relaxed when she saw how much stress was gone from her dragon slayer friend.

Wendy gave her a long hug before walking inside her room.

"I really needed that. You're going to be a great mom one day, it felt like you were Grandine for a little while." She whispered, tearing up a little bit.

"Aww, I would do it any day for you. Now go inside before I start to cry too." The mages parted ways and Lucy took the results of the day's shopping trip with her as she headed for home.

****************NALU***************

"Hey Ice cube, Lucy and Wendy passed by here just now. They don't smell in distress or bloody, think we should check on them?" Natsu asked the loathsome being he was being forced to spend time with.

"Yeah, no offence to Lucy, but we usually solve things better together. Lead the way ash brain." Natsu followed his nose to a restaurant where they got a table out of sight, but not out of Natsu' hearing. When he heard the start of their conversation Natsu suddenly regretted his decision to follow the girls.

"Crap Gray, Lucy's got a handle on this, let's get out of here." Natsu made to leave, but Gray yanked him back down.

"What are they talking about? And we can't leave now, they'll spot your girly hair a mile away."

"Like you wouldn't stick out more Stripper, I think the guy in his underwear would draw way more attention than a guy with pink hair." Gray took that moment to notice he had lost his clothes yet again, "Look, Wendy just asked Lucy what guys she has considered having sex with and Lucy told her to guess using women's intuition or something. I do not want hear this conversation."

"Are you kidding? This is gold! No wonder Carla wanted just Lucy if Wendy wanted to know about puberty. She'll probably do a much better job than Macao." The boys flinched in unison, remembering the time they were given 'the talk' by the older man. Luckily his wife came in after talking to the girls to straighten some things up, you know, before she left him and Romeo. They still hadn't been able to look at girls for the entire week after that. Natsu had just started drinking from his glass when Wendy's answer sent the water back out his mouth and all over Gray. A small, mostly silent, scuffle ensured.

"Wendy just guessed that Lucy had thought about having sex with either you or me, what was I supposed to do?" Natsu grumbled from Gray's headlock.

"Not spit on me is all I ask, what did Lucy say?" Natsu let his ears pick out the voice that was more familiar to him than any other and let his mouth drop open at Lucy's response. Gray released him when he saw the paralyzed state of his friend.

"Crap, she said yes to both of us! What the hell? She said she still has some stupid trinket you gave her on your first mission hanging in her freezer. Wait, since when did saving a girl make her want to kiss you senseless?"

Gray shrugged, but had a thoughtful look on his face, "Actually, Juvia only got weird on me after I saved her from falling to her death." The boys took a moment to consider the possible side effects of their hero complex before something else Lucy said sunk in.

"Ha! I'm sexier than you, you creep!" At the moment Gray was cursing his lack of Dragon Hearing.

"What are you talking about? I'm fifty time sexier than you!"

"Not according to Lucy," Natsu smirked triumphantly, "Lucy thinks my dragon scales are the sexiest thing she has ever seen. Apparently she wants to jump me whenever I'm in her apartment after getting injured." That was a little weird to think about, but he couldn't deny that her wrapping bandages around him in her pajamas felt incredible. She always let him sleep in her bed afterwards, and man was that thing comfy.

"Well, that's just Lucy. I bet that if we ask other girls they would pick me over you as sexiest."

"You're on. Now hush, the girls are talking again." Gray then proceeded to ask their waitress who was sexier while Natsu concentrated on the conversation a couple of booths away.

"Ha, she said I was sexier. What's Lucy talking about now?"

"Hmm, just why she hasn't made a move on us yet. Explained to Wendy that sex is always a choice and no one should force her and she can control her emotions. Lucy isn't having sex until she's married. Wow, Lucy is good at this stuff."

**Later**

"So there, 25 out of 40 girls just said I was sexier than you." Gray stated triumphantly. The last group had been exceptionally giggly, but Gray had won most of them. All that mattered was he beat Natsu.

"yeah, like that matters. Lucy said emotionally and physically attractive, and for anyone that actually knows you, I am clearly sexier." Gray saw his golden opportunity to get his two favorite people together. (Don't you dare tell anyone else that Natsu is one of his favorite people, he has a reputation to uphold! And what is a man without his fake reputation…)

"So what you're saying is that only Lucy's opinion matters."

"Yeah, exactly." It was silent for a minute, "Hey, that didn't come out like I meant it," Natsu protested.

"Have you ever thought of being with Lucy romantically?" Gray asked.

"Of course, she's gorgeous and funny, switching into kissing her and stuff would be as easy as breathing. There are only so many times a guy can be pressed up against a nearly naked girl before you start thinking like that."

"Yeah, zero." The boys both snorted at that, knowing Lucy's habit of getting her clothes torn was not necessarily a bad thing.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gray asked his emotionally retarded adopted brother. Mira would give him free meals for a month if he pulled this off. Natsu actually looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.

"Guess I'm just going to have to marry her. Don't tell anyone yet okay, I'm going to go find her." Natsu took off then and Gray felt his mouth drop open before shrugging it off and walking into the guildhall alone.

*************NALU*******  
>Lucy passed the guildhall Natsu came out and offered to walk her home. She accepted and gladly loaded her one innocent bag into his hands. You know, the one that held normal clothes that would get destroyed in her next battle.<p>

"So Luce, how was your day? Wendy all right?" Natsu asked, and Lucy realized that her friends were never given a good reason for Wendy needing Lucy.

"Wendy is perfect, she just had some questions about growing up and being a girl that she and Carla couldn't figure out. It's a scary time, and even worse if no one shows you the ropes."

"You sure you were the right person for that job? We don't want Wendy turning out weird like you now do we?" Natsu teased. It was so much easier flirting after you knew the other person was attracted to you.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked indignantly. Natsu laughed.

"Just that I don't think Fairy Tail is big enough for two Lucys."

"Fairy Tail handled a teenage Erza and Mira, Wendy isn't going to be a problem." The sunset faded and they walked in companionable silence that Natsu proceeded to shatter as they reached the last street before Lucy's house.

"So, I had a very interesting conversation with Gray at lunch today."

"Oh? Who could throw the other into the most tables?" Lucy asked innocently as she unlocked her apartment door.

"Nope, that was before lunch and Erza went into a frenzy before kicking us out. We had to go and have a decent conversation over lunch together, without destroying anything, before we could go back to the guild." Lucy laughed at the image of that conversation.

"Just set all these bags in my room while I make some tea." She handed Natsu the rest of her bags, and headed for the kitchen. When they were seated at her table, a faint blush on Natsu's face indicating that he **had** peeked into her bags, they continued talking.

"So, what did you two decide to have a 'civil' conversation about?"

"First we tried talking missions, but halfway through that conversation we switched to something much more interesting." It wasn't like Natsu to drag a conversation out like this, normally he would go information dump and move on to discussing things happening in the moment. But Lucy decided she would play his game.

"Pray tell, _what is this new and fascinating topic_."

"Who was sexier." Natsu grinned mischievously, "The first opinion we heard seemed to find me better off, but Gray won the majority from the rest of the people we asked. I argued that it would take someone who actually knew both of us to give an honest judgment, but Gray still thinks he won that round. So, what do you think Lucy, who is sexier?" Natsu had been leaning closer to Lucy throughout his little speech and all Lucy could see was his face grinning up at her. It took her a while to remember how to breathe.

"Where did you guys have lunch?" she asked, trying to act suspicious but sounding more like she had just a race than anything else.

"That isn't important, now answer the question." Once her brain processed his answer anger allowed herself to push Natsu away. And off his chair.

"Okay Natsu, what the hell made you think it was okay to follow me and Wendy around? We've never gone to the restaurant before so you had to follow our scent to get there. I knew I heard someone!"

"You took off saying that Wendy needed help, so of course as soon as I sniffed you Gray and I followed. However, never in the hell did we think _that _was what she needed help with." Natsu stood up and was rubbing his head where it had banged against the counter top. Lucy stood up too, anger propelling her to her feet.

"I know you peaked into my bags, Wendy was nervous about getting her first bra so I helped her. Better someone actually give her advice than she go crying to Erza abused and pregnant. You guys would have torn the town apart, and while revenge is good and all, letting her ask me any question whatsoever prevents her getting hurt in the first place. That was a private conversation that you are going to pretend you never heard, got it!" Lucy was now grasping Natsu by the front of his shirt and had yanked him down to her eye level.

"But Luuucccy," Natsu whined in her grip before expertly changing it. Now instead of her gripping his shirt he was looming over her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pressing her against him. Her hands were now splayed against his chest as he held her.

"What if I liked what I heard?" he whispered and watched her face flush red. It was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. Then his eyes caught on her lips, parted in surprise. So he did what Natsu always does, follow his instincts.

Lucy reacted instantly to the kiss, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around his neck to deepen it herself. She had always thought it would be awkward to kiss Natsu, them being best friends and all, but it just felt right. Like this was what was supposed to happen and nothing else mattered. When they finally broke it off their foreheads leaned against each other while they caught their breath.

"Oh and Lucy, you are probably the sexiest girl I have ever seen, period."

**************NALU***************

"So Gray, you and Natsu destroy anything today?" Mira asked cheerfully and Gray couldn't tell if she was joking or not. He had just watched his idiot of a rival declare he was going to marry his other best friend, he needed a drink.

"Nope, we had a civil competition about who was sexier and I won by a landslide. Just out of curiosity, your cupid deal is still going right?" Mira dropped the glass she had been cleaning onto the counter before shrieking in joy.

"YOU DID IT?" Gray smirked before casually drinking his ice water, refusing to answer.

**A/N: So this is part two to Wendy Marvel Day, if it wasn't actually today, then it's simply a tribute to her with some NaLu thrown in. One of my favorite questions to ask is who did our parentless protagonists get "the talk" from. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
